luciferfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Lochlyn Munro
'Lochlyn Munro '''est un acteur canadien qui incarne le rôle de Anthony Paolucci dans la série, Lucifer. Biographie Lochlyn Munro est né le 12 février 1966 à Lac La Hache au Canada. Il commence sa carrière d'acteur en 1989 en apparaissant durant un épisode dans la série "Cap Danger". Filmographie Cinéma * 1990 : ''Cadence : un barman * 1990 : Sylvan Lake Summer : Mitch * 1991 : Run (en) : un copain de lycée * 1992 : Impitoyable (Unforgiven) : Texas Slim * 1993 : Digger : Mark * 1993 : Le Bazaar de l'épouvante (Needful Things) : Policeman John LaPointe * 1993 : Anything for Love : John * 1994 : Trancers 4: Jack of Swords (vidéo) : Sebastian * 1994 : Pionniers malgré eux (Wagons East) : Billy * 1995 : Ski Hard : Spider Bolton * 1997 : Haute tension (High Voltage) : Larry * 1998 : 2 Extra Days : Man #2 * 1998 : Un cadavre sur le campus (Dead Man on Campus) : Clifford 'Cliff' O'Malley * 1998 : Une nuit au Roxbury (A Night at the Roxbury) : Craig * 1999 : Murder of Crows (A Murder of Crows) (vidéo) : Norwood * 2000 : Spin Cycle : Tom * 2000 : Miss Grippe-sou (Screwed) : Officer Richardsen * 2000 : Duos d'un jour (Duets) de Bruce Paltrow : Ronny Jackson * 2000 : Blacktop : David * 2000 : Dracula 2001 (Dracula 2000) : Eddie * 2000 : Scary Movie : Greg Phillippe * 2001 : Dying on the Edge * 2001 : Camouflage : Marty Mackenzie * 2001 : Knight Club : Gary * 2001 : Kill Me Later : Agent Reed * 2001 : L'Aventurier du grand nord (Kevin of the North) : Ned Parker * 2001 : PC and the Web * 2002 : La Dernière traque (Pressure) : Patrick Fisher * 2002 : Global Heresy : Dave * 2003 : Ivresse et conséquences (A Guy Thing) : Ray Donovan * 2003 : Net Games : Inmate * 2003 : Heart of America : Reporter * 2003 : Freddy contre Jason (Freddy vs. Jason) : Deputy Scott Stubbs * 2004 : Behind the Smile : Greg Elese * 2004 : The Wild Guys : Randall * 2004 : The Keeper : Sgt. Burns * 2004 : FBI : Fausses blondes infiltrées (White Chicks) : Agent Jake Harper * 2005 : Dirty Love : Kevin * 2006 : Final Move : Detective Krieg * 2006 : La Revanche des losers (The Benchwarmers) : Ultimate Home Remodel Host * 2006 : Complete Guide to Guys : Roger * 2006 : Petit Homme (Little Man) : Greg * 2006 : Le Repaire des ténèbres (The Tooth Fairy) (vidéo) : Peter Campbell * 2007 : École paternelle 2 (Daddy Day Camp) : Lance Warner * 2008 : L'Art de la guerre 2 (The Art of War II : The Betrayal) : John Garret * 2010 : Mysterious Island de Mark Sheppard : Cyrus Harding * 2010 : The Terror Experiment : Loham * 2011 : King Rising 2 : les deux mondes (In The Name Of The King 2) de Uwe Boll * 2013 : Killers Game (The Package) : Eddie * 2013 : Assault on Wall Street : Robert * 2014 : 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown : Darrow Smith * 2015 : À la poursuite de demain (Tomorrowland) : Oncle Anthony * 2015 : Badge of Honor : David Miles * 2016 : Viens avec moi (Blackway) : Murdoch Séries télévisées * 1989 : Cap danger (saison 6, épisode 2) : David Fulman * 1990 : 21 Jump Street (saison 5, épisode 9) : Vince Ingerson * 1991 : Vivre à Northwood (Northwood) : Jason * 1991 : Posing: Inspired by Three Real Stories : Sam * 1994 : Highlander (Saison 2 épisode 12) : Tim * 1994 : Moment of Truth: Broken Pledges : Jeff Laneer * 1994 : La Légende d'Hawkeye (Hawkeye) : McKinney * 1995 : Au-delà du réel : l'aventure continue (The Outer Limits) : Waters (Épisode 1.22 : La voix de la raison). * 1996 : Two : Agent Andrew Forbes * 1999 : JAG : Lieutenant Andrew 'X-Man' Buxton * 2000 : Charmed : Jack Sheridan * 2001 : Criminal Mastermind : Mike Mastermind * 2001 : Au-delà du réel : l'aventure continue (The Outer Limits) : Capitaine Éric Woodward (Épisode 7.22 : Les cobayes humains). * 2004 : Les experts : Miami (La chasse à l'homme) * 2004 : Monk (TV) (Saison 3 Épisode 5) : Tony Lucarelli alias "Gros Tony" * 2004 : Andromeda (Saison 5) : Drago Museveni * 2005 : FBI : Portés Disparus (Immersion) : Lance Hamilton * 2005 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (Beautés volées) : Kevin * 2005 : Weeds: Le policier * 2006 : Smallville (Saison 6 épisode 2) : Orlando Block * 2010 : Mentalist (Saison 3 épisode 1) : Keith * 2011 : Castle (Saison 3 épisode 16) : Kevin McKenn * 2011 : Le courrier de Noël : Fuller * 2012 : True Justice : Mark Simms (saison 2) * 2012 : Enquêteur malgré lui (Saison 6 Episode 12) : Steve Rollins * 2012 : Le Transporteur : Agent Smith * 2012 : Hawaii 5-0 (Saison 3 Épisode 9) : Jim Rogers * 2012 : Burn Notice : Dr Valdecastro * 2015 : Rizzoli et Isles : Skeet Martin (saison 6, épisode 2) * 2015 : Beauty and the Beast : Hank Keller (saison 3, épisode 6) * 2015 : Conscience Morale (Ties That Bind) : McGee (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2015 : Awkward : Ted (saison 5, épisodes 7 et 9) * 2015 : Bones : Sal Raymound (saison 11, épisode 8) * 2015 : Chicago Med : Jack Cooper (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2015 : Lucifer : Anthony Paolucci (saison 1, épisodes 5, 7 et 8) * 2015 : Le cœur a ses raisons (When Call the Heart) : James Addison (saison 3, épisodes 6 et 7) * depuis 2016 : Riverdale : Hal Cooper * 2017 : Haters Back Off : Brian Maxwell (saison 2, épisode 8) Téléfilms * 1991 : The Girl from Mars : Earl West * 1992 : Dead Ahead: The Exxon Valdez Disaster : Trooper Mike Fox * 1992 : Shame : Dave Rainey * 1993 : A Stranger in the Mirror : Alan Preston * 1996 : Justice maternelle (Justice for Annie: A Moment of Truth Movie) : Mickey Holloway * 1996 : When Friendship Kills : Nick McKay * 1996 : Si près du danger (Mother, May I Sleep with Danger?) : Kevin Shane * 1996 : Abduction of Innocence: A Moment of Truth Movie : Eddie Spencer * 1996 : Venus d'ailleurs (Them) : Sheriff Cole. Harper * 1996 : Soupçons sur un champion (Stand Against Fear) : Josh Kelly * 1998 : L'Ultime épreuve (A Champion's Fight: A Moment of Truth Movie) : Steve * 1998 : Le Crime défendu (I Know What You Did) : Justin Decker * 1998 : Les Soupçons de Mary (Silencing Mary) : Billy * 1998 : One Hot Summer Night : Detective Eddie Beltran * 1999 : Passe-temps interdits (Our Guys: Outrage at Glen Ridge) * 1999 : Un cadavre sur le campus * 2002 : The Investigation : Darryll Kettles * 2003 : Un homme pour la vie (Lucky 7) : Ray * 2005 : Puzzle (Chasing Ghosts) : John Turbino * 2007 : Une rivale dans la maison (Perfect Child) : Paul Jacobs * 2008 : L'Énigme du sphinx (Riddles of the Sphinx) : Robert * 2009 : Une femme piégée : Jack Irons * 2010 : Un si bel inconnu (Seduced by Lies) : Jonathan Lawson * 2011 : Une vie pour une vie : David Kettering * 2011 : Brisée par mon mari (Past Obsessions) : Thomas Brisano * 2013 : Un tueur au visage d'ange (Romeo Killer: The Chris Porco Story) : Peter Porco * 2013 : La Secte (Out of Reach) : Matthew Conner * 2013 : Liaison cachée (Secret Liaison) : Mark Carey * 2014 : La Théorie du chaos (Anatomy of Deception) : Williams * 2014 : Un ex-mari en cadeau : Flynn * 2015 : Asteroid impact (Meteor Assault) : Phil Barker * 2015 : Un refuge pour mon bébé (Rosemont) : Craig * 2015 : Le message de Noël (The Christmas Note) : Robert * 2016 : Ma nounou est un homme ! (All Yours) : Henry * 2016 : Arrachée à mon enfant: Cal Ward * 2016 : La guerre des Ex (The Game of Love) : Jake Cornell * 2016 : La promesse de Noël : Dan * 2017 : Mécanique amoureuse : Jake Henderson Galerie Lochlyn Munro - 1.png Lochlyn Munro - 2.jpg Lochlyn Munro - 3.jpg Lochlyn Munro - 4.jpg Lochlyn Munro - 5.jpg Lochlyn Munro - 6.jpg Utilisation de textes Wikipédia : Ici Catégorie:Casting